kamenridewfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Den-O Episodes
# Here I Come! (俺、参上！, Ore, Sanjō!) # Ride on Time (ライド・オン・タイム, Raido On Taimu) # Outlaw Momotarō (アウトロー・モモタロー, Autorō Momotarō) # Get Out, Oni! I am Serious (鬼は外！僕はマジ, Oni wa Soto! Boku wa Maji) # Will You Let Me Reel You In? (僕に釣られてみる？, Boku ni Tsuraretemiru?) # A Fraudulent's Dignity (サギ師の品格, Sagishi no Hinkaku) # Jealousy Bomber (ジェラシー・ボンバー, Jerashī Bonbā) # Sad Melody, Loving Memory (哀メロディ・愛メモリー, Ai Merodī Ai Memorī) # My Strength Has Made You Cry (俺の強さにお前が泣いた, Ore no Tsuyosa ni Omae ga Naita) # Hana in a Stormy Singularity Point (ハナに嵐の特異点, Hana ni Arashi no Tokuiten) # Madness, Delusion, Baby's Breath (暴走・妄想・カスミ草, Bōsō, Mōsō, Kasumisō) # Run Taros! (走れタロス！, Hashire Tarosu!) # Okay? I Can't Hear Your Answer (いい？答えは聞いてない, Ii? Kotae wa Kiitenai) # Dance With Dragon (ダンス・ウィズ・ドラゴン, Dansu Wizu Doragon) # Bath Jack Panic (銭湯（バス）ジャック・パニック, Sentō (Basu) Jakku, Panikku) # Star of Happiness, Criminal's Surrender (幸福の星、降伏の犯人（ホシ）, Kōfuku no Hoshi, Kōfuku no Hoshi) # That Person Just Now! In the Past? (あの人は今！も過去？, Ano Hito wa Ima! Mo Kako?) # A Clockwork Fiancé (時計じかけの婚約者（フィアンセ）, Tokei Jikake no Kon'yakusha (Fianse)) # That Man, Zero's Start (その男、ゼロのスタート, Sono Otoko, Zero no Sutāto) # Let Me Say This to Start (最初に言っておく, Saisho ni Itte Oku) # Fighting Style (ケンカのリュウ儀, Kenka no Ryūgi) # An Unspeakable Future (ハナせない未来, Hanasenai Mirai) # Enter the Prince, Kneel Down to Him! (王子降臨、頭が高い！, Ōji Kōrin, Zu ga Takai!) # The Prince's Goodbye Lullaby (グッバイ王子のララバイ, Gubbai Ōji no Rarabai) # Climax Double Jump (クライマックスＷ（ダブル）ジャンプ, Kuraimakkusu Daburu Janpu) # The Ticket to God's Line (神の路線へのチケット, Kami no Rosen e no Chiketto) # The Diamond Thieving Fang (ダイヤを乱す牙, Daiya o Midasu Kiba) # Too Lucky, Too Excited, Too Strange (ツキすぎ、ノリすぎ、変わりすぎ, Tsuki Sugi, Nori Sugi, Kawari Sugi) # Lucky Horror Show (ラッキー・ホラー・ショー, Rakkī Horā Shō) # Madam, How About the Fireworks? (奥さん花火どう？, Oku-san Hanabi Dō?) # Ai Need Yu (愛（アイ）・ニード・侑（ユウ）, Ai Nīdo Yū) # Last Train Card: Zero! (終電カード・ゼロ！, Shūden Kādo: Zero!) # Time Troubler: Kohana (タイムトラブラー・コハナ, Taimu Toraburā: Kohana) # The Time Interval Pianist (時の間（はざま）のピアニスト, Toki no Hazama no Pianisuto) # Tragic Resurrection Card: Zero (悲劇の復活カード・ゼロ, Higeki no Fukkatsu Kādo: Zero) # No Possession, No Secession, Train Slash! (憑かず、離れず、電車斬り！, Tsukazu, Hanarezu, Densha Giri!) # I Have the Face for It, Don't I? (俺、そういう顔してるだろ？, Ore, Sōiu Kao Shiteru daro?) # The King Train Within the Train Terminal (電車の中の電車王, Densha no Naka no Denshaō) # And the Rider is No More (そしてライダーもいなくなる, Soshite Raidā mo Inakunaru) # Change: Imagin World (チェンジ・イマジン・ワールド, Chenji Imajin Wārudo) # Candy Scandal (キャンディ・スキャンダル, Kyandi Sukyandaru) # Memory Update (想い出アップデート, Omoide Appudēto) # Something Missing (サムシング・ミッシング, Samushingu Misshingu) # Resolution of a Single-Action (決意のシングルアクション, Ketsui no Shinguru Akushon) # Reliving a Blank Day (甦る空白の一日, Yomigaeru Kūhaku no Ichinichi) # Now to Reveal Love and Truth (今明かす愛と理（ことわり）, Ima Akasu Ai to Kotowari) # You Wept Over My End (俺の最期にお前が泣いた, Ore no Saigo ni Omae ga Naita) # Opposite Goodbyes... (ウラ腹な別れ・・・, Urahara na Wakare...) # The Climax Goes On, No Matter What (クライマックスは続くよどこまでも, Kuraimakkusu wa Tsuzuku yo Dokomademo) Movies # Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born! # Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka # Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown # Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship # Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho-Den-O Trilogy ## Episode Red: Zero no Star Twinkle ## Episode Blue: The Dispatched Imagin is Newtral ## Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates # OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Specials # Kamen Rider Den-O: Singing, Dancing, Great Training!!